


Josh meets trouble

by MJs_Fandoms



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Josh needs a hug, Non-Consensual Spanking, and so does shawn, spanking of a minor by a big brother figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJs_Fandoms/pseuds/MJs_Fandoms
Summary: Josh is spending the summer with Cory and gets grounded. Cory and Topanga aren't sure they should leave him without supervision that's where Shawn comes in. Shawn comes to 'supervise' him. Not liking any of this Josh sneaks out. trouble ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

Josh Matthews was royally pissed off! He couldn't believe his brother thought he needed a babysitter, he wasn’t a little kid he was seventeen for God’s sake! Granted out of everyone Cory could’ve picked he had picked Shawn but, he still didn’t need a babysitter. The worst part wasn’t even that he had a babysitter it was that Cory waited until the last minute to tell him.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Cory and Topanga were getting ready to go out. They were going to have dinner and stay at a hotel for the night to relax and have some time away from the kids. Auggie was at Ava’s for the night and the girls were out with Farkle and Lucas for the time being. They were almost ready to leave when Cory told Josh “Shawn should be here soon he’s going to stay here with you.”  
  
“Ok.” Josh said almost waving him off until he realized what Cory had said. “ Wait… what do you mean? Why does Shawn need to be here?”  
  
“Topanga and I thought about it and decided that since you’re grounded we can't trust you to stay here without anyone to supervise you.” Cory said calmly.  
  
“Supervise me? Cory l’m seventeen you can trust me.”  
  
“Josh two nights ago you didn’t come home until three a.m. I’m not so sure we can.”  
  
“Cory this is so unfair!”  
  
“You should’ve thought about that before you stayed out until three in the morning. Don't give Shawn any trouble we’ll be back after lunch tomorrow.”  
  
“Ugh whatever!”  Josh began to sulk on the couch he was so busying feeling sorry for himself he didn’t even realize that not only had Cory buzzed in Shawn but, he and Topanga had left. Shawn had figured that the kid wouldn’t be too happy about having a ‘babysitter’ but he didn’t expect him to be pouting on the couch like a toddler. It was actually quite a funny sight.  
  
“Hey kid why the long face?” Josh didn’t answer he just got up and stormed off to his room and slammed the door shut.  
  
“Good talk.” Shawn said to himself.  


* * *

  
“This is the stupidest fucking thing! I’m seventeen I don't need Shawn to watch me like some little kid! I lost track of time once and now I’m incapable of taking care of myself!” Josh was laying on his bed moping this sucked! In a burst of anger he threw his pillow and it hit his closet door with a muted ‘Thump’. He wanted to scream this was so unfair it was like Cory just wanted him to suffer.  He was about to throw something else when Shawn knocked on his door he didn’t answer. Shawn sighed.  
  
“Ok you’re mad at me I get that but the girls are home.”  
  
“I don't care!” Shawn almost couldn't hear it because it was muffled by the pillow Josh had covered his face with.  
  
“Fair enough I just thought you would want to know. I ordered pizza for dinner I’ll let you know when it gets here.”  Instead of giving him an answer Josh just screamed into his pillow.

He heard Shawn walk away and he heard the voices of Riley and Maya as they walked to Riley’s room. Maybe it was childish to mope about having a ‘babysitter’ but it hurt that Cory didn’t trust him to take care of himself and the girls without help. He knew that Shawn didn’t really do anything and it was wrong to take his anger out on him but Cory wasn’t here so he didn’t have anyone else to take it out on. Someone knocked on the door interrupting his thoughts.

 

“Uncle Josh pizza’s here.”

 

“Not hungry.”

 

“Come on Boing Shawn says you have to eat.”

 

“Fine.”  He got up and opened the door and looked at the girls, “Just because you’re my favorite niece.”

 

“I’m your only niece Uncle Josh.”

 

“That’s why you’re my favorite niece.” Riley just shook her head and laughed.

 

“What about me Boing?”

 

“You are my favorite Maya.” Maya turned and looked at Riley with a smile on her face

 

“I’m his favorite Maya.”

 

“I heard Peaches.”  They ate dinner Josh didn’t say much Riley didn’t notice she was going on about something that happened at school. Josh didn’t want to be here anymore, he didn’t want to be reminded his big brother didn’t trust him so he got up and walked back to his room not bothering to say anything. Shawn noticed but decided it was probably best to just let him have his space. Josh clearly wasn’t thinking rationally because he decided to go into Cory and Topanga’s room and take his phone back. It wasn’t like Cory was hiding it but he told Josh they would prolong his grounding if he tried to take it back but in that moment he didn’t care. So he went into the drawer where he knew Cory put his phone, pocketed it and, left the room. He made sure not to pull it out of his pocket until he was in his room with the door closed. When he turned it on he saw he had several texts one of which was from one of his friends about a party. Once again clearly not thinking rationally because he texted back saying he would be there. Now  he had to figure out how to sneak out.

 

“How to sneak out, how to sneak out, how sneak out.”

 

“Uncle Josh?” Apparently he hadn’t heard her come in.

 

“Riley! What are you doing in here?”

 

“I came to ask if you wanted to watch a movie with me, Maya and, Shawn… are you going to sneak out?”

 

“No I’m not sneaking out I’m just leaving without telling Shawn where I’m going.”

 

“That sounds a lot like sneaking out…”

 

“Well it’s not.”

 

“Ok… where are you going?”

 

“Not that it’s any of your business Riley but I’m going to NYU for a party. Now don’t tell Shawn I’m not here.”

 

“Uncle Josh I don’t think this is a good idea…”

 

“While I appreciate the concern Riley you can't talk me out of this. Now when you leave the room I’m going to go out that window and are you going to tell Shawn?”  Riley sighed.

 

“No but Uncle Josh-”

 

“Great now you go back out there and enjoy your movie.” He began pushing Riley to the door and when she left he did exactly what he said was going to he left through the window. He just hoped Riley wouldn’t rat him out.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the living room of the apartment Maya, Riley and, Shawn had been watching a movie for a good hour. Shawn wasn’t really paying attention it was some movie about a talking dog or something like that (Riley had picked it out). He realized Josh hadn’t left his room that entire time. He hadn’t even heard the kid leave his room to go to the bathroom maybe he should check on him. Shawn got up from the couch and headed towards Josh’s room maybe he  was over-thinking maybe the kid had just fallen asleep yeah that was probably it. When he got to the bedroom door he knocked.

 

“Hey Josh I’m just making sure you’re still alive in there.”  No response. He tried again. “Josh?” Still no response. Something seemed off so he decided to just go ahead and open the door. He was expecting to find Josh sleeping or even just blatantly ignoring him what he didn’t expect to find was that Josh was nowhere to be found. The kid had managed to sneak out right underneath his nose. He walked back out to the living room and paused the movie.

 

“Hey we were watching that!” Shawn ignored Maya’s protests.

 

“Where’s Josh?”

 

“Boing’s in his room where he’s been all night. I knew you were old but I didn’t know you had memory loss.”

 

“That’s funny because I was just in his room and he wasn’t in there.” Maya opened her mouth to say something but Shawn cut her off. “No he’s not in the bathroom.”

 

“So he snuck out we don't know anything, right Riley?” Riley stared at the ground refusing to meet anyone’s gaze. “Right Riley?” Maya said a little harsher.

 

“Uncle Josh went to a party!” Riley blurted out immediately covering her mouth after realizing what she had done.

 

“What!” Shawn couldn’t believe the kid went to a party. Josh was smarter than that it sounded more like something he would’ve done when he was Josh’s age. “Riley did he tell you where the party was going to be?” Reluctantly she answered,

 

“He said it was going to be at NYU.”

 

“I’m going to go get Josh you girls stay here I’ll be back soon.” With that Shawn left the apartment and headed towards NYU.

 

“I didn’t mean to get Uncle Josh in trouble Maya.” Maya sat down next to her and hugged her.

 

“You didn’t Riles, you didn’t.”  

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Shawn made it to the NYU campus and he could tell right away where the party was because there were a bunch of kids playing beer pong and a couple kids puking in the grass. God he hoped Josh hadn’t drank how was he going to explain that to Cory? ‘Yeah sorry Cor I let your younger sneak out go to a college party and get drunk whoops’ that would go over well. He found the party now he just had to find Josh. This was going to be fun…

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
To be honest Josh wasn’t having fun like at all. Andrew was drunk off his ass and he didn’t know anyone else at the entire party. He should’ve just stayed home. While he was busy regretting ever leaving the apartment Andrew ran over to him well if you could even call what he was doing running.

 

“Dude some old guy is here and he’s totally crashing the party!”

 

“What?” Please don't be Shawn, please don't be Shawn, please don't be-

 

“Hey look he’s walking over here! Hi old dude!” That was Shawn and he was definitely pissed… shit. When he got close enough to talk to them he looked Josh in the eye,

 

“We’re going home. Now.”

 

“Dude is this guy your dad or something?”

 

“Or something.” Josh mumbled as he started to follow Shawn who was making his way off campus. When he caught up Josh opened his mouth to apologise? Explain? He didn’t even know but before he could say anything Shawn spoke again,

 

“Don't talk.”  Josh immediately closed his mouth something Shawn’s tone was familiar almost like… dad. It was weird. When they got back to the apartment Shawn told Josh and the girls to go to their rooms. Josh lied on his bed anxiously he had never seen this side of Shawn before and it kind of scared him. Shawn was usually so laid back and chill he must be mad. Josh had really screwed up.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Shawn was pacing around the living room. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, yell at the kid? That didn’t seem right. He sighed and pulled out his phone scrolling through his contacts until he found the  name he was looking for and clicked on it. He waited until they picked up,

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi Mrs. Matthews.”

 

“Shawn?”

 

“Yeah it’s me.”

 

“Alan get in here Shawn’s on the phone!” Shawn heard his muffled reply of ‘coming’. “Not that we don't appreciate it but why are you calling?”

 

“Well Cory and Topanga went out and left me in charge of the kids since Josh is grounded but he snuck out and went to a party at NYU and I don't know what to do. I was hoping you could tell me what you would do if this happened when he was at home.” Two very audible sighs were heard from the phone.

 

“You’re not going like it Shawn.”

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Matthews just tell me. Please.”

 

“Well if Josh did that at home Alan would probably spank him.” Shawn was pretty sure he blacked out for second of course Mr. Matthews spanked Cory and Eric when they were growing up hell, Mr. Matthews had even spanked him a couple times but they couldn’t actually expect him to spank Josh could they? “Shawn are you still there?”

 

“Yeah… yeah I’m here. Are you saying I have to spank him?”

 

“No but you did ask what we would do if he did this at home and the answer is we would spank him.”

 

“Can I talk to Mr. Matthews please Mrs. Matthews?”  


“Of course sweetie.” There was a short silence as the phone was passed between the Matthews.

 

“I’m here Shawn.”

 

“If I were to … you know how exactly would I do it?”

 

“If you think back I’m sure you can remember how it works.”

 

“But that was different.” Shawn protested.

 

“Why because you were on the receiving end? Trust me it’s not all that different Shawn.”

 

“What if he hates me?”

 

“Do you hate me because I spanked you Shawn?”

 

“Of course not Mr. Matthews!”

 

“Well there’s your answer kid.” Shawn sighed. This wasn’t going to be easy.  

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

“I’m proud of you son. You've really grown up” Shawn said his goodbyes then hung up.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Josh was trying to stay calm but he couldn’t. If Shawn was going to yell and lecture him he would’ve done that already which meant he was going to something else. What if… no Shawn wouldn’t spank him would he? No Shawn’s cool he’s probably not even mad anymore. His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Probably Shawn.

 

“Come in.” Shawn walked in and at down next to him.

 

“Alright you know what you did was not only wrong but also really stupid and dangerous right?”

 

“Yes I know. The party wasn’t even that fun.”

 

“I don't think either one of us is going to like what happens now kid.” That couldn’t possibly mean what he thinks it means… “Jeans down and over my lap.” Josh gaped this wasn’t happening!

 

“Shawn you aren’t serious. You can't spank me!”

 

“Are you going to tell me if you were at home this same thing wouldn’t be happening?” Shawn was right if he was back in Philly dad would’ve spanked him already. But that was dad this is Shawn, his older brother’s best friend.

 

“Mom and dad won’t let you!” He knew it was a childish thing to say but it was the only thing he could think of.

 

“They were actually the ones said I should.” Logically that made sense Shawn wouldn’t think to spank him. “Come on Josh let’s just get this over with.” Josh sighed he knew there was no way out of this so he stood up and slowly pulled down his jeans but he couldn’t bring himself to bend over Shawn’s lap. Shawn must’ve got the idea because he reached out and grabbed Josh’s wrist and pulled him over his lap and after what felt like forever he started the spanking. Josh couldn’t lie it hurt more than he thought it would. After about fifteen smacks Josh had started wincing and after about twenty he made the mistake of throwing his hand back trying to stop the onslaught but Shawn just caught it and pinned it to the small of his back he also started lecturing him,

 

“Joshua Gabriel what you did was so stupid what if something had happened to you? I wouldn’t have even known!” Josh began whimpering. This really hurt!

 

“I’m sorry Shawn! Please stop!” Shawn was almost finished but he really had to drive the message home so he started spanking Josh’s sit spots. Josh started sobbing not only had he disappointed Shawn but when Cory found out he would never trust him again. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice that Shawn had stopped spanking him and was now rubbing his back. They stayed like that until Josh finally started to calm down and pushed himself off Shawn’s lap. He wiped the remaining tears off his face and cleared his throat. “I’m really sorry Shawn I shouldn’t have snuck out I didn’t even really want to go to that party I was just mad.”

 

“It’s ok I forgive you kid and it’s not I never did the same thing.” They laughed and hugged then Shawn left the room he bumped into Riley he knew she felt bad and thought that she needed to apologise to Josh. Riley ran in and hugged Josh.

 

“I’m so sorry Uncle Josh I didn’t mean to tell on you!”

 

“It’s ok Riley.”

 

“But you got in trouble because of me!”

 

“Riles I got in trouble because I did something stupid and I should have never brought you into it none of this is your fault.” He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. She snuggled into his chest.

 

“Ok… Uncle Josh?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What did Uncle Shawn do to you?” Josh pulled away from the hug and looked at Riley.

 

“Are you sure you want to know?”

 

“Yes Uncle Josh what did he do?”

 

“He um… he sp-spanked me.” Josh blushed and looked down at his feet as if they were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. Riley looked at him wide eyed.

 

“Did it hurt?” Josh laughed at her innocence.

 

“Yes Riley it hurt.” It was silent for a few moments before Riley spoke up again.

 

“Uncle Josh can I sleep in here with you tonight? It would probably make us both feel better.”

 

“Of course Riley. Why don't you go change into your pajamas and then come back in here and we’ll go to bed.” When Shawn came in later to check on Josh he was surprised by the sight he was met with. Riley was snuggled close to his chest and he had an arm draped across her protectively and both were out cold. Shawn smiled and backed out of the room.


End file.
